


You're Staying Right Here

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: could you write something where the reader was visiting her family for christmas and tony couldn't go with because he ended up being on a mission and when she gets back he's like an over-attached puppy and wants to hug and cuddle bc he missed her so much??





	You're Staying Right Here

You shook the melting snowflakes out of your hair as you walked through the Avengers Compound. After a six hour train ride from visiting your parents, you wanted nothing more than to curl up in your favorite pjs and fall asleep. 

You had spent Christmas at their house but decided to come back to the compound for New Years Eve. This was home now, and as much as you loved your family, you could only handle so many consecutive days with all of your crazy relatives. Plus, you really wanted to sleep on your expensive, comfy mattress.

You unlocked your door and stepped inside your room. The light was already on, and you scrunched your nose. You were pretty sure you had turned it off before you left…

Leaving your suitcase at the door, you tentatively walked inside. Your gaze landed on the carpet near your floor-to-ceiling windows, and you gasped.

Standing in front of the window was none other than your boyfriend, Tony Stark. He hadn’t been able to come home with you for Christmas thanks to a last minute mission. You weren’t even expecting him to be home until after New Years. But here he was.

“Surprised?” he asked as he opened his arms.

You let out a shocked squeal as you ran over and hopped into his embrace. Tony sighed and nuzzled his nose into your neck, breathing in your scent. God, he had missed you. His hug was warm and inviting, and you loved being in his arms. It felt like home.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until the third!” you gasped, gently running your nails through his spiky brown hair.

He winked and gave you a quick kiss on the lips. “Mission ended early,” he replied. He raised his eyebrows and took your hand. “I have a surprise for you.”

Tony led you over to the window where he had created his surprise. Plush blankets and pillows were heaped together in a big pile. He guided you to the center of the pile and wrapped you in his arms. He kissed your nose, forehead, and then lips.

“I thought,” he whispered, “we could cuddle and watch the snow fall.”

You groaned and flopped your head back against one of the pillows. “Tony, I need a shower,” you whined. “I smell like the train. And I look like a mess!”

Tony stared at you, his eyes taking in every inch of your body. “You,” he declared, pulling you close, “are beautiful. And…” He paused, lowering his head to your stomach. He inhaled deeply and dragged his nose from your belly button to your neck. He placed feather-light kisses on your throat, and you hummed at the sensation. “And,” he continued, “you smell like bodega food. Much better than train, and I happen to like bodega food. So it’s been decided. You’re staying right here.”

You giggled as he turned you both on your sides so your noses were touching. He looped his right arm under your neck for support while his left hand gently stroked your hair behind your ear. His brown eyes gazed intensely into yours as if you were the only thing in the world.

You bit your lip and smiled. “I missed you,” you said, your lips brushing his. “How was the mission?”

“Ah!” Tony chided. “No mission talk. Cuddles only.” You squeaked as he rolled over onto his back and pulled you to his chest. You closed your eyes and listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat while he played with your hair.

Your eyes shot open as a familiar sensation crept into your lower stomach. “Tony…” you whispered, trying not to break the moment.

“Hmm?” he mumbled.

“I really need to pee,” you admitted, a blush creeping into your cheeks. You tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held you tighter against him. “Tony!” you admonished, hitting his chest. “Let me up!”

“Nooo,” he whined as you finally got up. His hands shot up and grabbed at the air as you walked into the bathroom.

He was waiting for you in the doorway as soon as you finished, and he captured your lips in another kiss. You squeaked against his lips as his hands slid up and down your waist, tickling you. He cocked an eyebrow and targeted your more sensitive spots. Before you knew it, you were laughing in a tickle fight.

“Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY interrupted.

Tony sighed and pinned you against his chest. “Yes, FRIDAY?”

“One minute until midnight, sir,” the AI replied. “Fireworks will start soon.”

“Fireworks?” you asked. “What’s FRIDAY talking about?”

Tony merely grinned and pulled you back over to the blanket pile. Once you were safely tucked in his arms again, he counted down in your ear.

“Five...four...three...two...one.” As soon as he said “one” brilliant light filled the sky. The noise-proof windows meant you couldn’t hear the fireworks go off, but you could feel the vibrations from the explosions. Red, gold, blue, and more filled the sky as you stared up in awe. 

Tony, meanwhile, was staring at you. He absolutely adored every time your eyes widened as a new color burst into the sky. He loved how your grip tightened on his arm as the floor trembled under you. He loved feeling your heart flutter with excitement against his chest. He loved the way your soft skin felt against his own. But ultimately…

He loved you.


End file.
